Solve for $x$ : $2x + 9 = 10x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 9) - 2x = (10x + 6) - 2x$ $9 = 8x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $9 - 6 = (8x + 6) - 6$ $3 = 8x$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{3}{8} = \dfrac{8x}{8}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{8} = x$